Tomorrow Is Much Too Late
by actress43
Summary: An AU fic about what could have happened if Josh and Donna didn't go on vacation and get things together in four weeks.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tomorrow Is Much Too Late (1?)  
Author: Trish  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: AU - Angst/Romance  
Spoiler Info: Transition, but goes completely off cannon.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but how I wish they were. LoL.  
Feedback: Very much appreciated.

Archiving: Sure. Just let me know where it's going.  
A/N: This is my first venture into writing fanfiction and I'm extremely nervous. I have been reading so many great Santos Administration stories lately and going back and reading more angsty stories. I was inspired to combine the two and go completely AU. I've changed some of the dialogue and events that happen in Transition to suit this story line. All thoughts and feedback are greatly appreciated, but please be gentle.

Donna stretched out across the bed, reaching over to cuddle up to Josh. Some how they had untangled in their sleep, which was something that never happened. When she reached across the bed, however, Josh wasn't there. She got up and peaked into the living room and saw him on his laptop. She got dressed and decided she might as well just go, but she needed to tell Josh a few things first.

"Morning ... almost." Donna said as she walked into the living room. "How long have you been up?"

"Oh, you know."

"I don't actually. Why I asked."

"Uh ... couple of hours. So, last night was--was nice. Nice... it was--it was... really nice. On the nice scale, it was way up there in terms of, you know, niceness." Josh stumbled.

"Be still and listen to me. I don't know what this is." She took a deep breath. "And you don't either, which is perfectly fine and understandable. Whatever the build up, it's all happened amid absurdly heightened emotional circumstances--the election, Leo's death. There's been... not a moment to so much as... take a breath, much less figure any of this out. And now this rollercoaster's plunging into the transition, with its time-pressure demands and then the inauguration and it's hit the ground running and the first hundred days, and before you know it, the midterms and the new Congress and then we're running again and four years becomes eight, and... we've never had the talk. And you can lose that look of panic in your eyes--we're not going to have it now; we don't ever have to have it. But there's a window. I'd say four weeks. If we can't get it together in that time to figure out what we want from each other, then clearly, it's not worth the trouble. And while last night was lovely, I've already called a cab. You should put on some coffee, and I'll see you at the office." She gave him a firm kiss, as to reassure him, and then walked out of his apartment.

"Bye!" He called after her.

At the office, Donna was concerned. Had she been too open with Josh? Could he really handle her needs and her demands with all the other things on his plate? She decided that he would just have to. He needed to learn how to juggle the professional and person life if he wanted to have a relationship with her, or with anyone, she thought sadly.

Josh was thinking similar thoughts to Donna's. He didn't want to be with any other woman, but Donna. She deserved everything. She deserved to come first in his life, but with his job and responsibilities how could she? Before he could think about this further he remembered calls that needed to be made and began frantically searching for his blackberry.

"Otto. Otto. Otto!"

"Yes, Josh?" Otto rushed in.

"Where in the hell is my blackberry!"

"I took it. I was updating it and putting your sche…"

"And you didn't think that was something you could inform me of before I began to tear apart my office!"

"I… I'm sorry, Josh. I—I didn't thi…"

"No, you weren't thinking!" Josh screamed back.

Otto scurried out of Josh's office and almost ran smack into Sam.

"What the hell was all that screaming?" Sam asked.

"Otto decided…"

"I heard the whole thing, Josh. You were screaming pretty loud."

"Yea." Josh ran a hand through his hair and popped a few Tums in his mouth.

"Listen, buddy, you're burning the candle at both ends and you're gonna end up killing yourself. Now tell me is that something you want to put on the administration?"

Josh didn't reply, but in his silence, Sam had a moment of clarity.

"Or Donna?" He added.

"No. Absolutely not. I just don't know how to do this, to slow down with all this going on, ya know."

"Maybe you could take a vacation?"

"Hah!" Josh laughed. "Cause that's realistic! We're in the middle of transition for God's sake. I'll figure something out, Sam. Thanks for the concern, man."

Later that night, Donna let herself into Josh's apartment to make dinner for them. With the amount of Red Bull Josh had been drinking and the amount of Tums he'd been eating, she figured his body could use something of substance.

She was so busy cooking, Donna didn't even hear Josh walk in.

Josh came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Hi there."

"Hi yourself. How was today?" She asked cryptically.

"So I take it you heard about me screaming at Otto?"

"Good luck finding someone who didn't. I think you scared half the staff."

"What can ya do? Whatcha cooking?"

"Chicken. Why don't you go get changed and we'll eat and talk."

"Talk?"

"Talk."

"That can't be good." He muttered under his breath.

Ten minutes later dinner was on the table and Donna figured now would be the time to talk to Josh about her job. There would never be a right time, so there's not time like the present, she thought.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about my role in the administration." She blurted out.

"Um. Ok. I was thinking Deputy Press Secretary. Lou is gonna be heading up…"

"Actually, I was offered another job. The First Lady asked me to be her Chief of Staff. One thing I know for sure is I can't work for you. If something's happening with us personally, it won't work, and if something isn't--well, that won't work so good, either."

"Yeah, about that... um... things are insane. There's no way I'm going to be able to get a handle on what's going on between the two of us in the time frame you laid out."

"Three weeks, six days to go... we'll see." Donna added with a frown.

The two at the rest of dinner in silence and went to bed that way too. The next morning, Donna told the First Lady that she would take the job as her Chief of Staff and began to look for an apartment that would be available in four weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tomorrow Is Much Too Late (2?)  
Author: Trish  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: AU - Angst/Romance  
Spoiler Info: Transition, but goes completely off cannon.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but how I wish they were. LoL.  
Feedback: Very much appreciated.

Archiving: Sure. Just let me know where it's going.  
A/N: This is my first venture into writing fanfiction and I'm extremely nervous. I have been reading so many great Santos Administration stories lately and going back and reading more angsty stories. I was inspired to combine the two and go completely AU. I've changed some of the dialogue and events that happen in Transition to suit this story line. All thoughts and feedback are greatly appreciated, but please be gentle.

A/N 2: The timeline in this chapter is going to jump forward pretty fast.

Three weeks and six days had passed since Josh and Donna talked. She had begun organizing things in the First Lady's office and loved it. Josh was getting everything sorted out as best he could for the Santos Administration. Things at home had been somewhat rocky. Donna was quieter than usual, which Josh didn't understand. He thought, maybe she was reconsidering the timeline. However, he was wrong. Donna had paid the first month's lease in advance on a new apartment in Georgetown.

That night when Donna got home from work, she finished putting things in boxes and moving them to the storage space where she kept the other furniture and such from her old apartment. She just hoped that Josh wouldn't notice until now. She was hoping not to have this conversation till the last possible minute. At the thought of that she began to cry in their, no, his living room and when Josh came home that night she got her wish.

"Hey." Josh said as he walked in the door. "Donna? What's wrong?"

She couldn't speak, but she was shaking. He ran into the kitchen to get a glass of water and to the bedroom for a sweater for her. It was then he realized nothing of hers was there.

"Donna," he said as he re-entered the living room, "Where's all your stuff?"

"Josh… I-I told you four weeks." Donna sobbed.

"What! You're going to end this because I didn't meet your deadline? Donna, please. Things have been so crazy and so hectic. You have to understand. I-I-I…" He wanted to say he loved her, but he didn't want the first time he said it to be taken as a way to make her stay. "I don't want to be with anyone else. How can you end this over a timeline?"

"Josh, it's not just a timeline. You didn't even try to make an effort to split your time between me and your job. How can you be the only person in the White House who can't do that? Sam can, President Elect Santos can, for God's sake even Lou can! What can't you! Am I just not important enough? Am I just not worth it?" She shouted.

"No! God, Donna, no. You-You mean everything to me."

"Oh Josh," she touched his cheek, "Actions speak louder than words and you have done nothing to show me you are capable of balancing your job and your personal life. I'm not asking to come first, but I'm asking you to want to try."

"Donna, please, let me prove it to you. I'm just so over-whelmed. You said yourself that it all happened amid absurdly heightened emotional circumstances. I'm glad that it happened, but we never got a chance to be together when our lives weren't completely chaotic. Please, can you let me try to make this work?"

"Josh. I-I'm moving out. If you wanna make this work under normal, non-chaotic circumstances, then its best if I moved out."

"But, Donna…" He protested.

"If you want to make this work, I'll give you that chance. Trust me, though, it's for the best if I move out."

"Fine. Ok. Whatever you think is best. I want to be with you, Donna, more than anything."

"Josh." She whispered, leaning in to kiss him. The tension of the past few weeks and the weight of the conversation led them very quickly to Josh's bedroom. The conversation was put on hold.

The next morning, Josh and Donna woke up tangled together as they always had before that conversation four weeks back. Josh had woken up first and looked at her in the early morning light. God, he thought to himself, I love this woman so much. She's always been there for me, done everything for me. How is it that I can't do this one thing for her? He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I love you, Donnatella. I will make this work, I swear."

Josh got up shortly after that to make breakfast for Donna. She strolled in about fifteen minutes later to the smell of omelets and coffee.

"Morning you." She whispered in his ear, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning." He smiled back.

"So, last night was nice. On the nice scale, it was way up there in terms of, you know, niceness." She said smirking.

"I should have known you were going to throw that back at me."

"So, you made breakfast. What's the occasion?"

"I'm turning over a new leaf, Donnatella. This is just the start."

"Josh, while this is very sweet, you don't need grand gestures. You know what I want, what I need from you."

"Yea," he didn't know what to say, but she was right. "Breakfast is served, my dear."

They ate breakfast and talked happily as if nothing was wrong between them. Donna got dressed in the bathroom while Josh got dressed in the bedroom and then went into work together. As they drove, however, a silence fell over the car, screaming of the changes that were to come.

"So, um, I was thinking that maybe, if you wanted to, you could, ya know, help me move into my new place. We could order dinner in and talk about…" She paused not know how to say this next part.

"Talk about what comes next." Josh finished for her. "Yea. That would be good. I'd love to help you." He smiled genuinely over at Donna and squeezed her hand.

For the first time in four weeks, Donna felt a sense of hope.

By the time they had moved everything into Donna's apartment it was 10:30, so they ordered a pizza and just talked and talked. When Josh finally looked at his watch it was a quarter to two.

"Wow, it's late!" He said, showing Donna his watch.

"Oh my gosh! Well, we didn't get to talk about what we are going to do. Do you wanna talk now?"

"Well, it is kind of late…"

"Yea, I mean, you could stay once we talk, since it's late."

"No, yea, we should talk. Talking is good and when that's done, we'll just go to bed. Yea, let's talk now." Josh replied, a little too eager. Donna simply shot him a look.

"Ok. Do you mind if I talk first?" Donna asked and Josh nodded. "Kay. Well, I think you were right. We never got a chance to do this," she motioned between the two of them, "without a time of complete stress. I think if we want to make this work we should start from the beginning. Go out and date and spend time together like a normal couple that's just starting out. But, Josh, you need to be able to balance the two aspects of your life. I know you love your job and it's what you live for but…"

"No, Donna," he cut her off and she was surprised by his words, "I love my job, but it's not what I live for."

They looked at each other and the love in their eyes spoke volumes that their words could not. Donna knew what he was saying and was relieved he didn't actually come out and say it. She was fairly certain she wouldn't have been able to go through with taking it from the beginning and taking it slow if he had.

"We need to start over, not erase what we've been through or what we mean to each other, but we have a clean slate. You know what I mean?"

"Yea, I agree."

"Ok. So we'll start over, take things a little more casually, see other people, and see wher-"

"WHAT!" Josh screamed. "You want to see other people? Is that what this is all about?"

"No, Josh, no. How could you even think that? Its just in the beginning, when you start to see someone you aren't exclusive right away. I thought you, we, should have that option."

"I meant what I said, Donna. I wanna make this work. You're the only woman I want to be with."

"Thank you. You know I feel the same, but…"

"Yea." He sighed. "You do what you need to, but the only person I'll be seeing is you."

She smiled up at him. He couldn't help but lean in and kiss her.

"I think that's enough talking for tonight."

Two weeks later, Josh was still as great as he said he would be. Donna didn't think she could be happier, but she still wanted things to go slow.

That afternoon, Donna had a meeting with Congresswoman Andy Wyatt to discuss some pieces of legislation the First Lady was interesting in.

"Hi Donna! How are you?" Andy said hugging Donna.

"I'm well thank you. How are the kids?"

"A handful, but good. I heard you moved out of Josh's."

"Wow. Word spreads fast. We're still seeing each other, but, well, you know."

"Yes, I do." Andy said somberly. "Ya know, my campaign manager is quite handsome, and single. Maybe I could give him your number?"

"Um, yea, sure." Donna said, regretting it once the words were out of her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for the great feedback! Please keep it coming. It inspires me!

It was a long day. All Donna could only think about letting Andy set her up. As she climbed the stairs to her apartment she thought about how to tell Andy and her campaign manager that this was a mistake. What if it was for the best though? Would it make her more thankful for her relationship with Josh? Would it make Josh see that she was serious about this? Did she really want to use someone else to make Josh realize that? All Donna knew was that she was very confused. She walked into her apartment, kicked off her shoes, and checked her voicemail.

"You have three new messages…" The automated voice told her.

"Hi Donnatella! This is your mother. I just wanted to check in. I haven't heard from you in a few days and I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Call me soon, dear. Love you."

Beep.

"Hey Donna, its me." Josh's voice came through the phone. "I didn't see you around the office today. I hope everything's ok. I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner together later. Maybe we'll get to talking late and, ya know, I'll have to stay over again." She could hear the smile in his voice. "Call me back and let me know. I'll talk to you later."

Beep.

"Hi Donna. This is Duncan; I'm Congresswoman Wyatt's campaign manager. Andy gave me your number this afternoon, so I figured I'd give you a call. I just wanted to see if you'd like to get dinner sometime this week, if you're free. I know the typical guy thing would be to wait a few days to ask you out, but I've heard some really great things about you. Anyway, call me when you can. My cell number is 221-555-2309. Talk to you soon."

Beep.

He'd heard good things about her? From who? If it was Andy then she had nothing to be worried about. What if it was Cliff or Jack or some other gome- guy she'd dated. If that was the case then he was eager to call her because he figured she was an easy lay. She shouldn't call him. She should just let it go and he'd get the point, right? She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" The voice answered.

"Hi. Duncan? This is Donna Moss."

"Oh hi! How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. I got your message and-"

"Oh good. So how does tomorrow at 7 sound?"

"Um…" Donna stalled. She shouldn't say yes. It wouldn't be right, right? Maybe just one dinner. It would be good for her and Josh. "Yea. That'd be good."

"Is Citronelle ok? It's this great French place in Georgetown."

Donna knew the restaurant. It was one of the nicest, most expensive places in D.C. "Sure. We'll meet there?"

"Yea. That'll be great. I'm looking forward to it."

"Kay. I'll see you then." She rushed and hung up the phone. Of all the stupid ideas... The phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. Maybe it was Duncan again. Maybe something came up and he wasn't free. Her luck wasn't that good.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Donnatella."

"Hello Joshua."

"Why haven't you answered your phone?"

"I had no service on the Metro."

"Did you get my message?"

"Yea, I just got in."

"Well, what would you say to your favorite meal from Leopold's, your favorite Yo Yo Ma CD, your favorite white wine, and your favorite guy?"

"Oh, Sam's coming over?"

"Ya know, Donna, you sure know how to make a guy feel good."

"That sounds wonderful." Before she could say more there was a knock at the door. "Josh, hang on." Donna said putting the phone down and opening the door.

"Hey beautiful." Josh smiled, his arms filled with bags.

"Wow." Donna sighed. "It's 6:30. What are you doing here?"

"Its called balancing, Donna, balancing the professional and the personal." He smiled smugly with his dimples showing.

"Yea, yea. Get in here, I'm starving!" She said as she pulled him in. She felt guilty that he was making such an effort and she was going on a date the next day.

They ate a romantic dinner, danced around the living room, and went to bed around 1 am. Donna never got around to telling Josh about her date. They cuddled up to each other in bed and said their goodnights. Before she fell asleep, Donna whispered, "No matter what I do, Josh, I love you."

Donna left the office at 6 o'clock so she could freshen up and meet Duncan at Citronelle by 7. Once she arrived home, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey you." Josh said into his phone. "How would you feel about Indian tonight?"

"Oh, Josh, I wish I could, but I have plans."

"Oh." He said, defeated. "Well, me too. I just thought I'd check with you first." He paused for a minute. "Maybe I could come by later."

"Josh…" She did want to be with him, but she felt after a date with someone else it was just wrong to do that. "We should probably spend one night apart."

"Yea, sure. Guess I'll talk to you later." Josh hung up. Donna knew he must feel hurt and probably confused since they'd spent every night since she'd moved out together.

Dinner with Duncan was lovely. The restaurant was exquisite, the food was incredible, and Duncan was a great guy. But she couldn't help but be distracted with thoughts of Josh. Maybe she had made a mistake in not telling him that she was going on a date. If he found out otherwise, he'd feel betrayed, or even worse, like she was going to leave him. She knew Josh was making a great deal of effort and she loved him. He was who she wanted to be with. So why was she out with another man? Maybe she needed to prove to herself that no matter what happened Josh was the person for her. Yea, that's what she was doing.

Donna and Duncan walked out of the restaurant and into the chilly December air. It reminded her that she needed to mail her Christmas presents to Wisconsin and that she still need a gift for Josh for Hanukkah. Why was she thinking about this now! She was so confused.

"Where to?" The cab driver said.

Donna looked over at Duncan, "You're place first or mine?"

"Let's drop you off first."

They drove the whole way to Donna's in silence. Should she kiss him? Should she tell him there is someone else? Should she end it now?

"First stop." The cabbie said pulling Donna out of her thoughts.

"Can you wait a sec?" Duncan said to the cabbie and went to the other side to open the door for Donna.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight. I had a really great time."

"Me too. And thank you for dinner."

"My pleasure." Before Donna could process it, Duncan leaned in and kissed her. It was a nice kiss. She decided to tell him when he called her next that she was also seeing someone else.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Night."

"Night." Donna called back. She turned and walked into her building drowning in her thoughts. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even see Josh across the street.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for the kind words about this story. You've all made writing this so that much better! Please keep it coming; it really does inspire me.

A/N 2: Sorry for the spacing issues. I haven't quite figured out how it works here.

Donna turned and walked into her building drowning in her thoughts. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even see Josh across the street.

'What the hell!' Josh thought to himself. 'Did she just kiss someone? Did she just kiss another guy! What the hell? I thought- I thought we were working things out. How is this happening?' He stormed across the street, prepared to kick the door if necessary, and demand to know what was going on. When he got to her door, however, he realized he had no right. Donna told him she wanted more; she gave him time to prove he could handle it. He'd blown that. He agreed, albeit reluctantly, to her terms for their new "arrangement." What right did he have to make demands? Essentially this was his doing, his fault. He sulked back to his car and drove home where he would spend the night sleeplessly tossing and turning.

When Donna got into her apartment, she felt so guilty. There was no reason for it because she told Josh that they could see other people. 'Yea keep telling yourself that,' she thought. What was she doing? If Josh was seeing someone else, wouldn't she be devastated? Yes! So how could she see someone else? Tomorrow she would tell Duncan that things with them just wouldn't work out. Tomorrow she would tell Duncan that she was in love someone else. Just like Josh, she spent the night awake.

The next day at the office would be the last for the staff till January. President Elect Santos was making the staff take off for Christmas and New Years. He knew they wouldn't get much, if any, break time once the Inauguration arrived. He wanted his staff well rested. Donna decided to work through lunch and leave early so she could get a Hanukkah present for Josh. She spent hours shopping and finally found something she liked.

When she got home, she called Josh.

"Lyman." He answered coldly.

"Hey, its me."

"Oh. Hi."

"Are you still at the office?"

"I'm on my way home now."

His answers were so short and apathetic, Donna began to worry. "So what are we going to do with these next two weeks off?"

"I was thinking of going to Florida to see my mom."

"Oh. Ok."

"Yea. Listen, I gotta run and pack. I was gonna stay down there till the 30th."

"You're going to be gone the whole two weeks?"

"Yea. We can do something for New Years."

"Josh, please ta-"

"Donna, I gotta go if I'm gonna make this flight. I'll call you while I'm down there."

"Alright. Have a safe flight." Josh hung up without even a goodbye. Something was wrong, but what? Josh hadn't shutdown like this since she quit her job. 'Oh my god!' She thought. 'He thinks I'm going to leave. But why would he think that?' Once again Donna was pulled from her reverie when the phone rang.

"Josh?" She answered hopefully.

"Um, Donna? It's Duncan."

"Oh, hey. How are you?" She said disappointed.

"I'm good, better than you sound."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"Hey, no worries. Listen what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Duncan, we really need to talk. Ya see I-"

"Donna, I gotta go. I'm late for this meeting. Tomorrow?"

"Meet me at the Starbucks by the Hill at 2 o'clock?"

"I'll see you then! Bye."

She hung up the phone still feeling completely baffled by Josh's behavior and kind of lost as to what to do next. All she could think to do was book a flight for tomorrow night to Madison. Maybe sometime away from DC would clear her head.

At two o'clock the next day, Donna walked into Starbucks, ordered a coffee, and sat at a table near the back. She hoped she look somewhat presentable. She tossed and turned most of the night because she never got a call from Josh. Without even noticing, Duncan had sat down at her table, trying to get her attention.

"Donna. Donna, are you alright?" Duncan whispered.

"Huh?" She said, started. "Oh, Duncan. Hi. Sorry, I- I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh. Well, how are you doing otherwise." He said reaching for her hand.

Without trying to be cruel, she pulled her hand out of his. "Duncan, listen. I've been seeing this guy, for about two months. We hit a rough patch and agreed that we could see other people, but I just can't do it. I'm sorry. I love him and it would be incredibly callous of me to continue dating you when I love someone else. You're a great guy. If circumstances were different…"

"Donna, I mean I'm disappointed, but I'm glad you told me now, before we got in too deep. I wish things were different, but… He's a lucky guy."

Donna smiled sweetly and stood up. The quickly said their goodbyes and parted ways. Donna went to her apartment to pick up her bags and then headed to the airport. She would be in Wisconsin for two weeks. Judging by the fact Josh hadn't called her and had been so distant and dismissive, he didn't intend to. She wondered how things had gotten so bad without any warning.

Two weeks went by at a snail's pace. Because of the size of Donna's family, it was easy to avoid the topic of Josh and his absence. Josh had a more difficult time convincing his mother everything was fine. She poked and prodded into life as much as she could, finally giving up and settling for his excuse. "We're great, but we both wanted to be home for the holiday." She knew something had happened, but knew her son well enough to know that he wouldn't tell her unless he wanted to. The 30th arrived and so did Josh and Donna back in DC. Each went to their respective apartments and unpacked.

Donna collapsed onto her bed and let out all the tears she held in while in Wisconsin. Josh didn't call her once, nor did he respond to any of her emails and texts. He must have decided her deadline and idea to begin again was absurd and realized he didn't want to be with her that much, she thought. She truly believed it and the more she thought about it the more she sobbed.

Josh sat down on the couch in his living room in the dark, the messages from Donna playing over and over in his mind. Had he been wrong in jumping to the conclusion she was dating another man? No. She kissed the guy. Should he have told her what he saw and asked for an explanation? Maybe the guy is a friend? Maybe the guy is gay? Donna's always been overly friendly. Maybe he was too fast to completely shut down and shut her out. He said he was turning over a new leaf and at the first obstacle, he bailed. He'd fallen back into his old habits, his old patterns. He'd done it with every girlfriend before her. When the going gets tough, Josh gets going. It was his M.O. Well, Amy didn't count. That was just a mistake made in a time of great stress and… and he and Donna had been on bad terms. He made a bad decision when Donna wasn't always around. From his job to his love-life, when she wasn't around he wasn't at his best. How could he just ignore her? She really had done so much for him. He had to make this right. Donna made him a better man and he loved her, so why wasn't he with her? He scrambled for his phone, but as he did it rang. The caller id display blinked BOB.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me."

"Hey, man. How's it going?"

"Alright. Just trying to cope with all this holiday cheer." Toby grumbled.

"You're a real Grinch, ya know that?"

"I'm Jewish. We'd don't have a Grinch, Josh. Or did you miss that day in Temple?"

"Ah, questioning my faith; it's good to see you back to your old self."

"Yea." Toby said curtly. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you I was, ya know, I felt-. Ugh! I understand how you must feel about Andy setting up Donna. Trust me, I gave her an ear full."

"Andy set up Donna?"

"Yea. Guess Donna did wanna rat her out and leave her to suffer your wrath, especially with her being in Congress and you being White House Chief of Staff. Andy was telling me about it the other day. Her campaign manager, Duncan something or other, came by to work out a thing and told her Donna ended it. They went out once and she told him she had to end it cause of someone else. I still don't know what that woman sees in you."

"Yea. Me either." God he was a moron. "Listen, I gotta run. I'll talk to you soon." Josh hung up with Toby without so much as a goodbye. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Tomorrow Is Much Too Late (5?)  
Author: Trish  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: AU - Angst/Romance  
Spoiler Info: Transition, but goes completely off cannon.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but how I wish they were. LoL.  
Feedback: Very much appreciated.  
Archiving: Sure. Just let me know where it's going.  
A/N: Thank you so much for the kind words about this story. You've all made writing this so that much better! Please keep it coming; it really does inspire me.  
A/N 2: Sorry this took so long to post. If only there was a course in college where I had to write fanfics instead of papers!

* * *

Josh rushed over to Donna's apartment, speeding, but not necessarily running red lights. He was torn. Should he forgive Donna and just move on even though he felt so betrayed she would actually date another man, then not even tell him? He didn't know what he was going to do, but was at her apartment before he could decide. He climbed up the stairs and banged on her door.

Donna heard the persistent banging and didn't know who it could be. Who would be coming to her apartment at 1 o'clock in the morning the night before New Years Eve? When she opened the door she was completely stunned to see Josh.

When he saw her face it wass like he was sucker punched in the gut. He could see the dark circles under Donna's eyes and how blood shot they were. He knew she'd been crying. He couldn't help but feel guilty—he had made her cry. In an instant he was pulling her into him and kissing her.

Donna's mind was racing. Shouldn't they talk first? Shouldn't she make sure they would be alright? But Josh was kissing her, not just kissing her, but there was such intensity in the kiss. She couldn't help but assume this meant they would be ok.

They stumbled into Donna's bedroom.

* * *

They lay in bed looking at each other, wrapped in the other's arms.

"I'm so sorry I've been such an ass. I just needed some time, ya know what I mean?"

"I guess. I was kind of hurt you just disappeared for Christmas, especially when we had made plans together."

"I am sorry, Donna. I just… Please, can we just forget it? I was a lapse in judgment, one that won't happen again."

Donna thought for a moment, but this was Josh. She would always forgive him. She simply smiled and said, "You want your Hanukah present?"

"You mean my presents- plural. I am supposed to get seven." Josh smirked.

"Well this year you get one or none. Take your pick."

"Ok, ok. Where is it?"

Donna reached into the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out the small box. Josh hurried and tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a jewelry box. He opened it and inside was a beautiful, and expensive, Rolex watch. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand and saw and inscription that read: "Josh, Forever and Always. Love, Donna"

"I hope you like it. If you don't I can-"

"It's perfect, Donnatella. It's perfect." She smiled at him and cuddled closer. "I'm sorry I don't have your present with me. I'll give it to you tomorrow before we go to the Bartlett's New Years party."

"This is present enough." Donna said looking into his eyes.

His response was to just pull her as close to him as possible. Soon, they both had drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next day was New Year's Eve. Josh and Donna woke around noon and made breakfast together. They showered, although Donna had to convince Josh they should shower separately, gathered Donna's dress for the evening and headed over to Josh's apartment. Once they got there, they became sidetracked in Josh's bedroom and didn't begin to get ready until 7 o'clock.

"Josh! We have to be at the White House in half an hour and I still haven't even done my makeup. Now go shower before I hose you down!"

"Ugh! Fine. Do you want your present first though?"

"Well, I suppose if we're five minutes late it wouldn't be the end of the world."

Josh laughed and returned with a small box. Donna carefully unwrapped and opened the box. Teary eyed she looked at him.

"He let me put it on for you."

* * *

They arrived at the White House at 8:15, only fifteen minutes late. It was an intimate party. Well as intimate as a party at the White House could be. It was members of the Bartlett Administration and members of the Santos Administration. They ate and dance and laughed and talked happily with all their friends and colleagues. As midnight approached everyone gathered into the main room and listened to President Bartlett talk about learning from the past and growing in the future and begin the countdown to midnight.

Josh and Donna looked at each other. This felt right, they both thought simultaneously.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" everyone exclaimed.

"Happy New Year, Donnatella."

"Happy New Year, Joshua."

They leaned in and shared a kiss full of hope and promise and a long and happy future. They party and began wishing others a Happy New Year as well. When Josh saw Donna hugging and kissing Otto, Bram, and even Sam, however, he realized maybe he wasn't over what Donna had done. He still felt like she had betrayed him. Maybe she would do it again. Maybe she would do it with one of his friends and employees. As he watched her across the room, he decided he would watch her and her actions very, very carefully. Maybe he couldn't trust her with his heart after all.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Tomorrow Is Much Too Late (6/?)  
Author: Trish  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: AU - Angst/Romance  
Spoiler Info: Transition, but goes completely off cannon.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but how I wish they were. LoL.  
Feedback: Very much appreciated.  
Archiving: Sure. Just let me know where it's going.  
A/N: Thank you so much for the kind words about this story. You've all made writing this so that much better! Please keep it coming; it really does inspire me.  
A/N 2: Sorry this took so long to post. College continuously consumes my life. Thank God for break.

Time passed and the Santos Administration was sworn in and moved in to the White House. Unfortunately the passing time did not diminish Josh's feelings of betrayal and concerns about his relationship with Donna. He had become more and more territorial of her. He wanted to know where she was going and who she'd be with at all times. Donna sensed this was because of what had happened while they were apart, but didn't realize the depths to which Josh's concerns ran. They had been in the White House past their first Hundred Days with no big obstacles, but Josh, being the eternal pessimist, was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Donna walked in to Josh's office around 8 o'clock and shut the door behind her. She strolled over to Josh and kissed him soundly.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"You done for the day?"

"Yea. The First Lady wants to spend the night with the kids."

"The President is with them, too."

"Oh, great! You can come out with us then."

"Out with who?" Josh asked suspiciously.

"Sam and I were going to go to the Hawk and Dove for a drink and some food. Come with us."

"Just you and Sam?"

"Yes, Josh. Come on." Donna said, pulling his arm.

"No. I can't. I have a bunch of things to do here that can't wait till tomorrow."

"Alright," she pouted. "I'll see you at home, then."

"Yea." He said without enthusiasm as she walked out of his office.

Josh got home around midnight and found the house to be empty. Donna was still out with Sam. Just began to pace. This wasn't the first time she had gone out with Sam. She'd gone out a few times with men without him. Sure, some of them were group functions, but still. She and Sam seemed awful chummy lately. Josh knew Sam and his fiancée were having some problems. What if Donna and Sam were having an affair? He began to fume. His own deputy and his girlfriend having an affair! What the hell?! Just as he began to realize the silliness of what he was saying, Donna walked in the door laughing and blushing. Maybe his suspicions were correct.

Donna walked over to him, still smiling, to kiss him. He stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Are you sleeping with Sam?"

Donna laughed. "What?"

"You heard me. Are you screwing my deputy?"

"Josh. Where is this--"

"Coming from? Well, maybe the fact that you two are so chummy."

"Sam and I have been close since the first campaign for Bartlett. Why are you--"

"Yea, well I could trust you then! That was before the moment things were rocky with us YOU bailed."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She was angry. How dare he question her love and loyalty to him.

"I know about your little dating when we had our fight. I know about Duncan and the fact that you never told me about, that you could even do that to me, it's... it's…"

"Duncan. This is about that? That was months ago. And you told me to see other people. You said you would. I cannot believe that's what this is."

"I was lying. I loved you. Why would I see other people?"

"I'm tuned to you, Josh, but I'm not a mind… did you say loved? Loved, past tense."

"Yea. I mean… I love you, so I wouldn't do something I knew would deliberately hurt you."

"Oh really?! You didn't say all the things you said, knowing full well that they would break my heart? Honestly."

"Donna, I… Ya know what… I can't do this right now."

"Well, you know what, maybe we shouldn't do this anymore."

Donna grabbed her purse and slammed the door. Josh ran to the window to yell an apology, to do something. As he saw Donna get outside, she crumpled to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Josh to fell to the floor, feeling his heart and his soul break, but not realizing the reality of his feelings. His pride and belief that "nothing gold can stay" controlling his head tried to out weigh his heart.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Tomorrow Is Much Too Late (7/?)  
Author: Trish  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: AU - Angst/Romance  
Spoiler Info: Transition, but goes completely off cannon.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but how I wish they were. LoL.  
Feedback: Very much appreciated.  
Archiving: Sure. Just let me know where it's going.  
A/N: Please keep it coming; it really does inspire me. I like to know what people want or think will happen and if people are interested at all.

A week had passed since Josh and Donna had spilt. The senior staff couldn't believe it and were extremely cautious around Josh, Sam especially. Donna had checked into a hotel and picked up most of her clothes while Josh was still at work and left him a note promising movers would arrive within a few weeks to collect the rest of her belongings. The East Wing and The West Wing Chief of Staffs only dealt with each other via their assistants and were only referred to as "The President's Chief of Staff" or "The First Lady's Chief of Staff."

That afternoon Sam met Donna for lunch in The Mess, which he reluctantly agreed to do, fearing the wrath of his boss. Sam walked in and got some food and walked over to where Donna was sitting in the back.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I know you fear that spending time with me will result in being fired or death, but I really appreciate this. I need to talk to someone who knows Josh as well as, huh, like I knew him."

"You still know him. I still think this will be resolved. His being stubborn and letting his pride do the thinking. You have to talk to him, Donna. We all can see he's completely miserable."

"Maybe. I kind of have a problem that I need to talk to you about."

"Ok. Sure, go ahead."

"Well, before this all happened, things seemed to be fine with Josh and I. We were happy and we did things couples do when they're happy." Sam looked at her confused. "We had sex, Sam. A lot of sex."

At that precise moment Josh walked into The Mess to hear Donna say that to Sam, though the two were still unaware of his presence. Josh began to walk towards them.

Sam smiled. "Donna, you think…" Sam reached out and held her hand.

Josh cleared his throat. Sam and Donna quickly looked up and separated.

"Sam, maybe you should go upstairs and do some work. We do have bills to pass you know." And with that he stalked off.

"I'm sorry. I better go." Sam apologized.

With tears in her eyes, Donna went back to her office.

Around 7 o'clock, things began to calm down. Then, Josh's assistant knocked on the door.

"Mr. Lyman?"

"Yes."

"Your 7:15 is here."

"Who?"

"The First Lady's Chief of Staff." She said, frightened to get his response.

"When did…"

"You were in a meeting. I tried to ask and you said to just do whatever I thought."

"Yea. Alright."

Josh's assistant quickly left before he realized he was pissed and sent Donna in.

"Hi Josh."

"Hello."

"We need to talk."

"Here?"

"I figured it was the only place we would be civilaized."

"Yea. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"When you saw Sam and I today…"

"Sam's a big boy. He doesn't need his mistress to protect him." He regretted the words the minute he said them.

"You know that's not true. Why do you continuously try to hurt me? Did you ever love me? All I feel from you is this hatred that I know I don't deserve."

Josh was silent. He just stared at her, not know how to fix this or if he would ever allow himself to swallow his pride and overcome his doubts. This is Donna. Why was he doing this?

Unable to stand the silence, Donna blurted out, "Josh, I'm late."

Josh was stunned. He was trying to figure out how to fix this and she just wanted to leave. "Yea. Got a hot date with Sam? Or maybe Duncan?" The words were dripping with distain.

"Josh. No. I think--"

Josh interrupted, "I'm late, too. I need to be in the Sit Room."

Donna stood watching him walk away. Terrified she could be pregnant with the child of a man who hated her.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Tomorrow Is Much Too Late (8/?)

Author: Trish

Rating: PG-13

Category: AU - Angst/Romance

Spoiler Info: Transition, but goes completely off cannon.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but how I wish they were. LoL.

Feedback: Very much appreciated.

Archiving: Sure. Just let me know where it's going.

A/N 1: Please keep it coming; it really does inspire me. I like to know what people want or think will happen and if people are interested at all.

A/N 2: Sorry for the long delay with this chapter. Classes started up again last week and it's been a long week. I'm working on this now to avoid reading for Con Law.

Josh walked back up from the Situation Room and hour later. He was exhausted and confused by Donna's visit earlier. He didn't understand why she would come to talk to him about something important and then say she had to leave before they discussed anything. While he was lost in his thoughts, Lou walked in.

"I'm late."

Josh's head shot up, stunned. "What!"

"I'm late and now I have to go tell Otto and he's going to get all weepy on me. I swear I don't know what I'm thinking." Lou said to herself more than Josh.

"You're… You're…"

"Late. Josh, this really isn't that big a thing for you. Otto is the one who is gonna freak."

"The White House Communications Director is pregnant with the baby of a speech writer and you don't think this is something the Chief of Staff should be worried about!" Josh screamed.

"Pre—Pregnant! Who said anything about pregnant?!"

"You said you're late."

"Yea. For dinner!!! God, Josh. If I was pregnant, one I would not have calmly stated it causally, I would have blurted it out nervously and two I probably would have told the father first."

Josh sat silently.

"I just wanted to drop of these files to you. Look at what we've got on HR 107."

Lou left the room and Josh was left replaying the conversations with Donna and Lou. "Oh God," he thought. "Donna's pregnant."

Josh arrived outside the hotel where Donna was staying since they had split up. She'd sold her apartment when she moved in with him and after they broke up she'd started staying at the Madison. He took the elevator up to her floor, walked the long hall to room 312 and gently knocked on her door.

Donna got her wallet and walked over to the door to tip the server for her room service, but when she opened the door she saw Josh. He could see her face was streaked with dried tears and her eyes were red and glassy.

"Donna…" He started.

"Don't. I know what you're thinking Josh."

"Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't taken the test. I wanted to tell--"

"… the father first."

"Yea."

"Are you sure its—"

"Yes, Josh. I'm sure it's yours. Is that where you were going with this? Were you going to ask if it was Sam's or maybe Duncan's? I could be pregnant and all you can think of are cruel things to say to me." Donna went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Josh knew it was time to stop being such an idiot and swallow his pride. He had to make things right with Donna.

Ten minutes later, Donna came out of the bathroom, pregnancy test in hand.

"I'm not pregnant." She said sadly, throwing the test in the trash.

"That's good. It will be better this way. We--"

"You're glad I'm not having you're baby?!"

"Donna, I meant--"

"You son of a bitch." Donna moved around the room grabbing her coat and purse. Josh stood and caught one of her arms.

"Donna. I didn't mean it like that. We need to--"

"Fuck you, Josh. All I have wanted for the last nine years was to be with you, to love you and be loved by you, to work with you and come home to you, have a family with you, grow old with you. You're too selfish and too self-centered to even think about that. All you can think is 'Thank God my ex-assistant/ex-girlfriend isn't pregnant with my baby, P.R. crisis avoided.' And stupid me. I always thought I could compete, that I could come first. I always said, 'Maybe tomorrow.' Tomorrow is much too late." She looked at him sadly and walked out of the apartment.

Josh stood there crushed. He was trying to fix things. He would love to have a baby with Donna, in fact she is the only woman he ever could see himself having a family with. He just didn't think it would be a good thing for them to have a baby when things were so broken between them. He had to mend their relationship and prove to Donna that he could be all the things that she wanted.

With that last thought, Josh picked up the pad on the bedside table and wrote, "Donnatella, I'll make this right. Love always, Josh"


End file.
